


C’mon Sweetheart

by XxFandomTrashxX



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: At least in my opinion, Harley is a cool dude, M/M, Teasing, blowjob, flirty sole, handjob, sorry for this, these tags are everywhere, this ship is really under rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFandomTrashxX/pseuds/XxFandomTrashxX
Summary: Harley is a dick, but also asexual, at least since the bombs fell.This is basically just my Sole Survivor teasing Deacon and making him question his sexuality before giving him what he wants.





	1. Full Moon

 Life can be odd sometimes, it throws things at you when you least expect it, sometimes it hits you in the head, maybe soft, maybe hard, but sometimes you catch it, and, you have to choose  whether or not you throw it back, and if you throw it back just to frighten it away, or to actually do some damage.

~~~~~~~~~~

 Harley stared out of the window at Finch Farm, he and Deacon were going to help them for the fifth time now, but it was getting late and they were tired from traveling, so they asked one of the settlers if they could stay there, she happily said yes and led them to their sleeping quarters. It was raining, but the moon still shone brightly through the rain and cloud filled sky, it was a full moon, and the first one Harley has seen in over 200 years. 

 “Beautiful, ain’t it?” Deacon asked from the rusty, old bed, sitting against the pale wall on the other side of the room.

 The room had an nice atmosphere, not to dull, but also not to flashy, it had two beds, bedside tables for each bed with white lamps resting on top, a couch, and a few shelves, each one containing different contents. All the stuff looked old and dirty, but it was what they had to live with since he couldn’t turn back time and stop the nukes.

 “Yeah,” Harley replied quietly, “First one I’ve seen in centuries...” 

 “Ah, well hopefully it won’t be the last,” the spy quipped. They both chuckled, but they knew it was very likely, especially in their line of work.

 Harley stared out the window for a few minutes longer before deciding he should go to bed, he checked his Pip-Boy and confirmed his decision, 12:57 A.M. definitely time for bed, especially when they have to clear out another gang of raiders. He made his way over to the side of his bed, sitting on the edge before taking his Brotherhood jumpsuit off, he wore his Power Armor over so it would take less time clearing the place out. It was to small for him, but he didn’t want to piss off Proctor Ingram, so he never said anything about it. He caught Deacon staring at him, but Deacon played it off like it was nothing. Harley looked him up and down and caught a glimpse of his groin. He was slightly hard, and they were supposed to be spending the next two weeks together. 

  _Oooo_... _this_ _is_ _gonna_ _be_ _fun..._ Harley thought as he turned the light off and got comfortable. “Goodnight, Dee...” He said.

 “Night, Agent.” Deacon replied before doing the same

 The next two weeks we’re going to be amazing... at least for Harley...


	2. Deacon’s Thoughts

 Deacon couldn’t sleep that night, mainly because of Harley, for a person cryogenically frozen for over 200 years, he had a nice body. He was on the skinnier side of the spectrum, but he was also pretty buff. He had beautiful bright golden eyes, which he covered most of the time with sunglasses or something else, one day Deacon asked him why he hid them, and he said people use to make fun of him because of them. It puzzled Deacon, but he figured they were just jealous. Deacon also had noticed the large scar that took up most of his chest (going from his left shoulder across to the right side of his waist), but Harley had never reviled the cause, nor the one on his left eye. He could never figure that man out and it bothered him.

 Desdemona had made him go with Harley since Harley had been talking with the Minutemen more and more and she wanted them to get closer so they wouldn’t be completely in the dark. So far, they were closer, but Harley hadn’t spoken of the Minutemen at all. So whenever they were together, he would pay close attention to how he acted towards certain conversations, just incase, if worse came to worse and they absolutely needed that information, they could get it easily. He understood his job, he did, but he didn’t want to have that kind of information on the Sentinal of the Brotherhood and General of the Minutemen, it could prove deadly if the raiders came to get information on him, so he only tried for the information required at the time, to keep him and Harley safe.


	3. Chapter 3

 The next morning they woke up and set out on their quest to kill the raiders, and it went better than expected. Most of the raiders didn’t know what was happening since Harley threw a smoke bomb in the room before shooting. It. Was. Awesome. At least in Deacon’s eyes, to Harley, it was like a normal Thursday morning. Once they finished, they went back to Finch farm to let them know that they took care of the raiders and that if any more trouble arose, to contact the Minutemen, then they started on their way back to the Sanctuary.

 A peaceful silence had settled over them, but leave it to Deacon to break it “That was a pretty smart move, blinding those raiders.” He said as he looked up at Harley.

 “You kinda learn their routine after fighting them 20 times...” he mumbled as he took his helmet off, pushing his curly, ginger hair out of his face.

 Deacon chuckled, “They just don’t know when to stop, do they?”

 “That, they don’t...” Harley sighed, “It's kinda starting to get on my nerves, but what can I do?” 

 “You can nuke them... oh, wait..” Deacon stopped and thought about it for a moment before he realized Harley wasn’t going to stop. He ran up to his side, “Okay, so I thought about it, and that probably isnt a good idea.” He breathed the last part out. 

 Harley laughed heartily, “You think?” 

 The rest of the trip was nice, the spoke, they laughed, and best of all, they learned more about each other. Before they knew it, they were crossing the bridge to enter the Sanctuary. Preston greeted them upon arrival. “Good evening, General. I assume you helped those settlers at Finch Farm?”

 “Yeah, they just had a problem with raiders.” Harley replied

 “Okay, well, another settlement needs your help, so whenever you’re ready, come to me and I’ll give you the coordinates.” 

 “Okay, thanks Preston.” 

 “No, thank you...” Preston mumbled as he turned on his heel and walked away.

 “Do you want to stay with me tonight instead of wandering around aimlessly?” Harley said as they actually entered the Sanctuary.

 “Uh... sure...” Deacon replied.


	4. Deacon Breaks

 For the next couple of weeks, Harley was acting really odd, his walk was more feminine, he made sexual jokes more often, and he was confusing the hell out of Deacon. But every time they came back, Deacon stayed in Harley’s house, specifically in Shawn’s room, mainly because Harley cooked breakfast every morning, but the bonus was that Harley usually talked to him, giving him nome of the information he wanted.

 Harley was one of the only people in the Commonwealth that had a pristine home, he had went out and collected materials to rebuild his home like it had been before the nukes landed. He had electricity, running water, a working fridge and T.V. It was amazing. But the best thing was that he remembered how to make bread, peanut butter, and jelly. Sure, they couldn’t have it all the time, but when they did, Deacon loved it. Specifically, one day, when they got home from taking care of some ghouls, Harley made them PB&J sandwiches, but when they were done, Harley noticed the jelly had dripped down Deacons hand, so he gently grabbed it, pulled it over, and put his lips around it, licking the jelly off, when he was done, he got up and went to take a shower. Deacon was a blushing mess, and he didn’t know what to do! Does he go in there and confront him or just ignore it? He decided he’ll confront him tonight. He didn’t hear the shower running, so he opened the door, finding an almost naked Harley. Grant it, he had seen Harley like this a couple of times, and probably shouldn’t be so flustered, but when someone is being increasingly sexual, seeing them like this, is a beautiful opportunity.

 “Not tonight” he muttered before closing the door. He went into his room and lied down in the bed, staring at one of the houses across the street through the window. His pants felt tight and he wanted to do something about it, but it would be pretty awkward if Harley came in. “Ah, what the hell?” He stood up and shut the door before pulling his pants down and sitting on the edge of the bed. He lightly touched the tip and it sent waves of pleasure through his body, he took his full length in hand, and started to stroke it gently, he put his hand over his mouth to stop any noises that might come out, obviously that didn’t work, because a few minutes later, Harley opened the door.


	5. Helping Hand.... and Mouth

 Harley heard a noise coming from Deacon’s room, the door was closed, but it was his house and friend, so he went to check it out. The closer he got, the more confused he became. Is he cutting himself? Is someone cutting him? Is he masterbaiting? When he opened the door to see Deacon with his pants around his ankles and a very flustered face, he silently sighed in relief. But apparently Deacon heard him because a split second later, he was on the floor covering himself with a blanket.

 Harley snickered, “Um... whatcha doing, Dee?” He said as he leaned against the doorframe, trying his best not to laugh.

 “Oh... nothing...” Deacon replies in a high voice. 

 “Mmm... well the tent you have pitched tells me otherwise...” He says pointing to Deacon’s groin.

 “We all have needs, man!” Deacon’s face is flushed red.

 “That we do...” Harley says as he makes his way over to Deacon, sitting next to him. He slowly grabs the blanket, looking up to Deacon’s face to see if he can help him. Deacon nods his head. When Harley pulls it down, he’s a bit shocked at the size. He gently touched the tip earning a soft gasp from Deacon. He looked up at him only to see his eyes were shut tight. He took it into hand, slowly pumping it. After a few minutes of listening to the tiny moans Deacon was eliciting, he decided to take it up a notch, getting between his legs and licking the slit before putting the head in his mouth and sucking lightly. The sounds coming out of Deacon were amazing, and Harley wanted more. He started bobbing his head on it, making the noises coming out of Deacon more prominent. Deacon moved his hand up to help him stifle the moans, but Harley stopped him, coming off of his dick with a wet pop. “I wanna hear every noise that you make, Dee.” He said with a smile, making the swelling in his lips more prominent, that almost sent Deacon over the edge. When Harley went back to doing his job, Deacon tangled his hands in his curly ginger hair. Deacon stared into Harley’s eyes, he thought he could get lost in those golden eyes. While Deacon was daydreaming, Harley swallowed him to the hilt, swirling his tongue around it, and Deacon couldn’t take anymore, he fucked Harley’s mouth for about four deep thrusts and came on his face and in his mouth. Harley got the excess cum on his fingers and licked it up.

  _Damn, that’s hot as hell..._ Deacon thought. Deacon pulled his pants up and sat on the edge of the bed again. “Hey, you know you didn’t have to do that, right, Boss?” 

 “Of course, I just want the people I’m working with to be at they’re best, mainly so we won’t die, but I also like to make people feel good.” He beams. 

 “Hm, good to know...” Deacon says with a mischievous smile.

 “Anyways, you need to go to sleep, big day tomorrow, taking care of Mayor McDonough and all..” he says before tenderly kissing Deacon’s lips. “Goodnight.”


End file.
